Are You Sure You Aren't An Alien?
by KirstenWat
Summary: What if Blaine never went out to comfort Kurt after the Prom Queen was revealed? And what if someone unexpected did? Pre-Puckurt slash. Rated M for language used.


Title: Are You Sure You Aren't An Alien?  
>Warnings: un-beta'd, spoilers for Prom Queen<br>Rating: PG-15  
>Word Count: 709<br>Summary: What if Blaine never went out to comfort Kurt after the Prom Queen was revealed? And what if someone unexpected did? Pre-Slash  
>Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee because if I did, Blaine wouldn't exist, nor do I own "E.T.". Katy Perry owns all of that.<br>A/N: If this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. No sleep = this crap. It's set in the scene where Kurt finds out the who the Prom Queen is, etc.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

*GLEE*

Kurt watched Karofksy go up on the stage to collect his crown. He couldn't believe that they, his fellow student body, would even grant this neanderthal the opportunity to be their prom king. It made no sense to him. He would rather see his bumbling idiot of a step-brother, Finn, be prom king than that idiot up there. He huffed and continued to watch the proceedings.

He felt a hand on his neck and he turned around to smile at his date, Blaine. Kurt couldn't believe that he of all people finally got himself a boyfriend. He'd always thought that he would spend the rest of his high school days alone until he could get to college and find a guy who would appreciate him there.

"And your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen is..." Kurt watched Figgin's look around the gym before settling his eyes on Kurt's. He felt his breath hitch and his heart beat gained speed. "...Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked around the gym and saw every single eye trained on his every single move. He couldn't take all of the stares and he ran out of the gym, crying. What he didn't see was a certain mohawk'd teen look at Blaine in disbelief when he didn't run after Kurt, but instead turned to Rachel and talk to her about some shitty musical, and run after Kurt himself.

*GLEE*

Kurt heard someone _finally _come after him and when he turned around, he couldn't believe who it was. Noah Puckerman?

"Noah, why d-did you come out here and not B-Blaine?" he asked, trying to dry his face.

"Well, Hummel, your "boyfriend" is too busy talking to Berry about shitty musicals to come find you and since you are my boy, I decided to come out here instead." he answered, with his signature smirk in place.

He came closer to Kurt and sat down with his back leaning against a locker.

"Listen..Kurt, you have to go back in there. Just because some dumbasses decided to fuck up your night, you can't let them fuck up your whole prom experience," he looked up at Kurt. "I know I'm not one of your biggest fans, and you're not one of mine, but you can't let this break you, Kurt."

"What am I supposed to do, Noah? I can't go back in there and face all of them staring at me like I'm a _freak_ or something! I just can't." Kurt finally broke down and fell in an ungainly heap on the dirty linoleum.

"I can't do this, Noah. I just know this is a big joke to everyone. 'Oh! Let's get everyone to make the gay kid the prom queen. It's just for shit's and giggles!'. Why? Why would they do this to me?" he cried out.

"Kurt. You're Kurt fucking Hummel. When have you ever let something get in the way of you showing everyone that ever hurt you that they're nothing but the shit underneath your shoes?" Noah asked, pulling Kurt up.

"N-never." Kurt replied, sitting up.

"That's right. All you need to do is fucking become Kurt Hummel again. The Kurt Hummel I know wouldn't let this shit get to him. He would strut, yes I fucking said _strut_, back in there and show them who the boss is."

"Yeah, yeah he would." Kurt said, finally realizing something. "I'm Kurt Hummel and most of them are nothing but the shit underneath my shoes."

"Yes! Exactly!" Noah exclaimed. "Now let's go back in there and show them they can't hurt you."

"Okay, but do I have anything on my face? I know I must look horrible from all of the crying." he said, trying to dry his face.

"No, you look perfect." Noah said, in somewhat of a dreamy voice.

Kurt looked at him like he had grown six heads, "Are you sure you aren't an alien that has taken over the REAL Noah?"

"Nah, I'm the real Noah." he said, drying one of Kurt's missed tears. "Let's go in."

And with that, Kurt walked back into his prom and collected his crown with Noah right by his side.


End file.
